Growing Into Life
by jsinkr
Summary: ROTG YAOI. Jamie/Jack. Eros, a new spirit that has risen, finds himself rather lost. The other Guardians are not sure of how to take this sudden event and Jack finds himself dealing with everything alone. Can Jack make Eros remember his past? What is this strange dark feeling that is overcoming the growing town?
1. Chapter 1

Author Comment: Hey all, sorry for the lateness of the sequel. Started it up then got sick and lost all writing mojo. I'll be getting it out as fast as I can with my schedule but I won't be able to do daily uploads like I did with the first book. Sorry T.T

For those just tuning in, I do recommend that you read the FIRST BOOK. Otherwise, you might be a bit more than confused about what's going on here.

Also, please note, I have not read the book series. I just recently found out there actually was one and they are unavailable in my country. So for any information in here that is in contradiction to the book series, I apologize.

Otherwise, ENJOY!

Chapter One

Years ago, varying in the exact day and age that it happened, spirits have come to life. All for different reasons but all having one thing in common, to protect the future of the world that surrounded them. Some protected the children that held the future in their hands, other spirits protected the natural order of the world, and others kept the balance between what mortals would call good and evil.

The ones that were best known were the ones that protected the children, admired by all the mortals from young to old for their purpose. The others, best known for their ability to cause darkness and fear in the deepest depths in a person's heart. The kind of feeling that made one feel as if a hole were slowly boring into their very soul and that broke them down until they felt themselves fall apart. These dark creatures reigned for some time, their ability to cause fear and negativity feeding them, and making them grow stronger. It wasn't until those that helped the balance, that created what we now call good, fought back with their own purpose. They helped the people grow into a world of darkness but recognizing the light glimmer of hope and defiant strength. Sadly, they weren't always remembered as truth. Time doing its damage and forcing their truth into a mist of mythical folklore.

This did not dissuade the spirits though, if anything, it gave them more reason to continue their work. Without the mortals knowing of the true dangers that lurked in the darkness of the night and that rattled their life to the bone, they had more reason to keep fighting to protect them. Though they did enjoy the side jobs that they had all acquired, allowing them to divulge in each of their personal meanings in life. Most of them, we know even as adults, but our thoughts are hazy on how they were as a child. Remembering those sleepless nights where we tried to stay up to see them but somehow, we fell asleep long before any sign of them. We remember them idly but do not dwell on the thought long.

Most recently though, we have found ourselves with a new protector. Another Guardian that had been taken into the arms of the moon, though just as confused as all that first become part of that family. A young man that had grasped onto the hope of childhood with both hands before it was taken away by time, and reborn into a new life with nothing to hold. The only support that he has is a man that cares more deeply for him than he remembers and he finds himself at a crossroads.

"You have got to be kiddin' me. Another one?!" Yelled out a familiar Australian accent, slightly jerking in sound as the six foot rabbit came lumbering off of a wall. He landed with a huff, arms crossing in front of his shoulders, and squaring off with the other two slightly surprised figures beside him. North was none too happy about this sudden development but he was pleasant enough, enjoying a new companion and one that they all knew from years before. Tooth being as giddy as always and after all the years of diving for teeth beneath his pillow, knowing him better than anyone else in the room...besides one other.

"What? You make it sound like it's my fault!" Jack retorted, huffing back in return to Bunnymund but with a much more sarcastic tone. The rabbit glared back in irritation before North raised his hands up, stopping the impending argument that would definitely occur.

"Okay, okay. We stop now, no fighting. We should be happy! New spirit is good, yes?" North asked, looking over to Tooth for confirmation of his claim, and the woman nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, yes! It's so exciting! He...he glows! He's like a pretty firework and it makes everything glow on him! Look at his teeth! And his hair!" She fluttered forward, reaching out to the long strands of golden hair that shined bright, and giggling as a little hiss came from her touch. His eyes shined an equally bright gold, almost as if a light were being shined from behind the orbs. The tan that decorated his body gave a slightly glowing hue and his long fingers reaching up to try and dissuade the bright woman's touches. Eros backed away, eyes widening a bit as he stared at the amazingly colorful woman who flew around as if she had taken some kind of drug or something. Who moved around like that?

And who was this big guy?! He stood two heads taller than Eros and looked like he could pummel him into the ground with a single finger. Those tattoos definitely didn't help his appearance but rather, made him look like a motorcycle gang member that decided that red was his good color. Then with a white beard that gave him a serious expression and wide eyes filled with an opposing sparkle, Eros could only imagine that the man was a complete contradiction in numerous ways.

And Eros didn't want to even start on the rabbit. Rabbits weren't supposed to be that tall and blue of all things. The accent definitely didn't help with his confusion of the situation and the boomerang and kung-fu like moves made Eros think that he was in some weird sci-fi movie with a Jackie Chan twist. He raised a hand up to his head, massaging his suddenly sore temple. Jack reached an arm out, holding off Tooth's inquisitive touching and prying, and giving the other Guardians a droll look.

"How did this happen?" Tooth asked, gazing back towards Jack with a worried look on her face now. They all knew that how they came about as spirits, wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. Jack's look back to her, answered her question. His eyebrows coming together, a pained expression coming on his face, but his eyes holding a haunting image that he never wanted to relive ever again. She gave a small smile to Eros, seeing that it would be too painful to talk about at the moment. Eros did not notice, his eyes still glued onto the rather alarming beings that stood before him.

"Ah well...just about how...we all came about?" Jack said, timidness coming across his features as he tried to keep the grimy details from the others. They all knew how people like them came about. Tooth gave a understanding nod and smiled brightly at Eros, who backed away a little bit, creeped out by the sincerity and eagerness of this flying hummingbird creature in front of him.

"Who cares? He's a learner! You remember how we all were in the beginnin'?" Bunnymund pointed out and all four Guardians hung their head. Those memories of learning their abilities and stumbling across their limitations had not been a pleasant moment in their lives. With a spirit that was as...flammable as he was, was not a good mixture with everything in North's factory and the elves were tempting a fire by just standing so close to the glowing man. One tiny elf dangling his bell a little too close, watching with wide and dim eyes as the bell glowed before burning the fabric that held it to his hat, and falling down to his feet. Eros frowned, not liking the tone that the rabbit was taking with him.

"He needs ta get the hell outta here. He might catch us on-...ah!" Blue fur jumped up a foot as Bunnymund went flying. Eros having leaned over as he spoke, getting ready to grab the rabbit by the hair on his chest, but being beat to the punch. A bolt of fire went shooting out of his hand, swirling around the group of Guardians before landing square on Bunnymund's tail. The result was the air filling with singed fur, a rabbit cursing in slang and lingo that no one understood, and Eros standing frozen with eyes wide.

Bunnymund jumped around the room, patting his behind and a large parade of elves coming after him from behind with a bucket of water. This just worried the rabbit even more and his movements became faster as he tried to keep the usually unhelpful creatures from making it worse and attempting to put out the dwindling flame.

As the rabbit recovered from the accidental attack to his rear, North and Tooth had to cover their mouths to giggle. Even Jack had to smirk at that, turning his head away to clear his throat to cover the laugh, but a sudden movement made him jerk. Jack jumped in front of Eros as Bunnymund leapt forward. The protective posture made Bunny pause but so did Jack as Eros placed his hands on Jack's lower back. The feel of those hot hands on him, causing a light hiss as fire met ice, made Jack close his eyes for a moment. The pure bliss on his face made Tooth smile sadly, her hand covering her mouth, and head turning away. She was much more perceptive than the others.

"Look...he will learn, just like we all did." Jack said, eyes opening to stare defiantly at the Guardians. He was surprised as they all looked at one another and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? You want him to just stumble around with it like us? Why should it be that difficult?" He asked, feeling as if there were some coverup going on. North coughed, clearing his throat before taking a slow step forward.

"Jack...we mean here. My home cannot hold fire! He goes kapow, whole place is kapow." North explained, his hands emphasizing the issue before pointing to the numerous paints, toys and flammable tools. Jack looked and gave a slow nod, seeing just what the larger man was worried about, but Bunny was much more direct on his feelings.

"Either way he blows us up! Boy needs to get outta here and do his thing." The rabbit was more than eager to just toss Eros out into the wild like that and Jack felt a sting in his chest. It was like when he had first become a spirit, not knowing who or why he was who he was, and having to learn everything over time. Those years had been the loneliest of his life and he was in no way, going to make Eros go through that. It had made Jack into a rather bitter spirit towards people and when first meeting the Guardians, he had expressed those hesitations and anger towards them. Even now, it was still something to get used to. He had only gotten used to the children, who he had always considered a neutral party. They were young, impressionable, and had an innocence that kept his bitterness away from them. Pressing his lips together in a tight line of anger and a fine sheet of ice forming on his hoodie, Jack stared down the others.

"Fine. You all leave him out in the rain like that, I'm going to help him." He said but he knew that there was probably little he could do.

"No, Jack, please listen...Bunnymund might not be saying it very nicely..." She gave him a rather disapproving look and the rabbit just shrugged his shoulders, returning her own look but more sarcastically. Sandy let out a sigh.

"No, you guys just want to give him this whole 'He's not a Guardian, he can't be here, blah blah blah.' Same thing as-"

"Jack! Really! Listen!" The words mumbled out though, all attention focusing on each other and completely missing the person that was the subject of it all. Eros stood behind Jack, eyes fixed down at the floor. Frustration laced his brow, overcoming his face as word after word were spoken on his behalf, and he felt his anger growing. As Jack spoke the last words, he gave the man a gentle push and stood back, feeling his anger start to take him more. A burst of energy and warmth filled the room, Eros glowing a little brighter, and everyone looking back towards the sudden light.

"Shut up! Why the hell is everyone picking what they think is right for me?! I don't know who the hell any of you are but how dare you! I will choose!" His hands turned into tight fists as he turned to Jack, feeling a strange sensation in his chest for just a moment before he shook his head, pushing the feeling away.

"And you...I know you are trying to help me and all but really? Why are you speaking for me? I don't know what's going on but I'll be damned if someone or people, tell me what I'm supposed to do." As he spoke, he flew felt a surge of energy erupt somewhere deep in his chest before he felt himself shoot up. His arms came up to block his face as he met with the ceiling but everything melted away into bright puddles of what looks like molten lava. His form broke through the few layers that tried to hold him back before he burst through the ceiling and into the sky. The Guardians all jump back as the liquid falls down around them, Jack hissing slightly as a tiny droplet fell onto his shoulder. He gazed at it, surprised as his own cool temperature quickly stopped the burn, but not quick enough to save his sweater from gaining a hole.

"Ya see?! That's what I was sayin'...he's too...unpredictable, mate." Bunnymund said, starting out with a rather defensive tone but the statement quickly turning into one of almost defeat. They all knew how hard it was to first start out as a Guardian. Jack sighed as he stared up at North, the elderly man giving him a saddened frown. Gritting his teeth, Jack shot himself up through the new hole in the ceiling, chasing after Eros.

Elsewhere

"Heidi, it's time for bed."

"But mmmmoooommmm..."

"NOW HEIDI!" A little girl pouted as he stomped into her room, about seven years old, and bright green eyes shining in defiance. Bright pink bedroom walls dulled out from the darkness of the night but barely illuminated from a tiny nightlight in the wall. Dark curly hair bounced around uncontrollably as she jumped into her bed, shoving her feet beneath the blanket before crossing her arms in front of her in a huff. Her mother followed suit, a small grin on her face as the child once again complained about having to go to bed so early. With the patience only a mother could hold, she sat down on the edge of the bed before raising the blanket up for the young girl to slide beneath it more.

"I know you wanna watch that show but it's time for bed. You got school tomorrow." Heidi let out a soft, slightly strangled sigh from her frustration out, and gave a small nod.

"I know but...I don't wanna go to a new school...It's scary...what if the kids don't like me? What if the teacher hates me? What if he's a monster? What if he makes kids do two books in one day?!" The young girl's mother laughed softly.

"Well, it might not. Won't know if you don't try, right?" The little girl pondered for a moment before laying her head down on the overly stuffed panda bear in her bed, wrapping her arms around it. The mother leaned over, swiping back some of the unruly curls before giving her a small peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry so much, honey. Thinking of all the bad things will just make things worse. Try to think happy thoughts." The little girl nodded.

"I'll try, mommy." The mother gave her an encouraging smile before standing up and walking out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her but leaving it open just an inch. Heidi let out another sigh before she closed her eyes, her mind reeling with the worries of a child that was just beginning school. A new town full of strange people, a new house that made weird noises, a new school full of people she didn't know. Everything was out of what she was used to and the insecurities built up so strong within her.

About thirty minutes passed before the young girl's mind relaxed, allowing her to feel the first tendrils of sleep start to invade her mind. The inviting golden sands that snuck into the room to begin the wonderful dreamscape that Sandy had planned for her. All in order to help her gain some confidence in herself for the uncomfortable idea of tomorrow but the dream would never come. A strange noise in the room jolted her awake. A keening sound as if someone were stepping on an old wooden board in the house and pausing for only a moment before it appeared again. Heidi shot up in her bed, eyes wide. Then a scratching sound on the window made her jump.

"Mooommm!"

"What's wrong, Heidi?" Her mother called from the down the hall.

"There's something in my room!" Heidi couldn't hear her mother's slightly aggravated sigh.

"Heidi, it's just the house. The wind is making it make noises. Go to sleep." The mother stated, getting aggravated at the child's insistence now. Heidi felt a shiver run over her before she laid back down in the bed, her eyes having moved to something strange in the corner of her room. A darkness that had somehow enveloped the entire corner, even with the nightlight shining in its direction. She pulled the covers up to just below her eyes, biting her lower lip hard as he tried hard not to yell out for her mother again.

Then it moved.

The scratching noises started up again, as if something were clawing along the wooden floorboards of her room. A light hissing sound following it, like when fabric brushed up against something quickly, and Heidi felt a shiver run through her. As the darkness worked its way across the room, Heidi's eyes followed it, and she begged for the nightlight to not go out. But as the darkness came across where it was plugged it, a darkness came over the entire object, dimming it before disappearing completely. Heidi felt her tiny little heart skip a beat. She opens her mouth yell for her mother once again, not caring that she might get in trouble but she couldn't

The darkness flew up at her, spreading out as if a dark cloak from a Dracula movie, and enveloping the girl's entire bed. She felt a tightness come across her entire form and she gasped out, trying to gain a single breath as the darkness seemed to wrap even tighter. Then all become silent. From the other side of the room, a person would only see the darkness completely covering the corner of the room that had once held the girl's bed. A thick darkness that no light could penetrate and the only sound being that eerie scratching sound on the floor.

After a few moments, it receded. The darkness pulling away from the bed before slowly making its way back to the corner that it had once started from. A low hissing sound emanating from it before it slowly disappeared, fading away and pausing for only a moment to show a darkly hooded head. The head stared at the child that lay in the bed, completely motionless, and a single tear falling from each eye. Sliding down the sides of her face and her eyes a dull color, lightened only by the shine of the moon that peeked through the window. A bright white smile appeared on the hooded figure's face, teeth that glimmered brightly before the figure disappeared completely.

A/C: Hope you all enjoyed! Considering that I'm not feeling well, I hope that this came out alright. T.T I will try to have the next chapter out in the next week and hopefully sooner than that if I get some free time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/C: Thank you to those who commented! I would answer your questions but then I'd be giving spoilers for my own fanfiction. lol

Here is chapter two, came out faster than I thought it would! lol, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

Damn, he was flying fast. Jack tried to ride the erratic waves of the wind, ice and snow forming behind him in a dense mist as he leaned forward to gain more speed. His eyes narrowing to keep the sting of the wind from making his eyes water and also to keep the strong heat at bay from the man that flew away from him. As he flew, the ice that had decorated his body for these many years, slowly started collecting as little droplets of water, and flying away from the speed of the wind. This was an insane move on his part, he knew this.

Eros flew like a meteorite coming into Earth's atmosphere but in this case, the opposite direction. He flew fast, his anger and confusion driving him faster and farther. A trail of red and orange light followed after him as he flew, heated up from the glow that emanated from the very core of his body. Unaware that Jack was behind him and how the heat affected the snow spirit, made him try to ease the anger that was bubbling up inside him. It was difficult though. He didn't know where he was going but something deep inside him, told him that this wasn't right. Something was missing.

"Eros! Please! Wait!" Jack yelled out, forcing himself to move even faster until he was just able to reach out to the man. He hissed as the heat of the man's movements made the ice on his hands melt away to expose his body, making his skin red in irritation from the sudden heat. Ignoring the pain as best as he could, Jack reached out to grab Eros' ankle, and pulling it hard. The force of it sent the both of them toppling downward towards the Earth, limbs flailing about as they tried to regain composure. Eros cursing out as he tried to control his new found ability and Jack watching helplessly. Jack was able to gather himself together and bring his form to a halt. He shook his head to get rid of the dizzying effects of falling like that and his eyes caught sight of Eros falling. He almost made a move to go and try to help his love but he paused.

If he tried to help him, Jack knew, he would burn or at least he thought so. He was ice, Eros was fire. The two did not go along well. At the same time, Eros flailed once more, bringing his arms down tightly to his sides, his face squishing up tightly as he concentrated. His body stopped for only a moment before continuing the free fall and his mind concentrated more as he imagined himself floating on a hot bubble of air. He wasn't sure how he knew it but something deep inside told him it would save him at the moment. Then finally his body stopped falling, everything coming to a sudden halt as his form took on a steady glow once more, but much dimmer than before. His eyes shot up, glowing brighter as he stared up angrily at Jack. Jack slowly descended down til they were eye to eye, a grim look on his face.

"Get the hell away from me!" He yelled, pushing his hand out to try and push the other away from him. The contact of those hands on Jack's chest made Jack pull away, a hiss escaping his mouth as he felt the burn that threatened to singe his flesh. He could already feel the coolness of his form easing away the burning sensation but it reminded him of why he couldn't get too close to the other when he was this upset. When in a steady and balanced mood, Eros was almost like any other mortal in the world, if one didn't count the smoke that rose up from the few times he had touched Jack. But when he was mad, it was like trying to touch an inferno. Eros again tried to fly away, his hands moving out to try and move through the air, but Jack flew around him with ease. He blocked Eros' route and the man gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I said...get...away...from me!" Eros screamed out, feeling a blast escape from him that flew out in all directions, and forcing Jack to trip in the air for a moment. But he regained balance once again with some struggle and refused to budge from his position in front of Eros. The man tried dodging him, flying this way and that, Jack meeting each movement with his own quick speed. Only when Eros realized that he wasn't in enough control to get the upper hand, did he stop. A loud curse escaped him.

"Eros-"

"I don't want this. I don't..." Eros started but he wasn't sure what he wanted. He wasn't sure of anything and for some reason, that bothered him more than anything. This feeling of hopelessness was more than he could take and it made him feel as if a large hold was forming in his chest. Shaking his head to the side, he raised his hands to his temples, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to delve into his own mind. There was nothing. Nothing there for him to grab onto. Jack's face became pained as he recognized that same expression that he had once held himself.

"Eros...please, listen. I did not mean to make it sound like I was deciding things for you. I'm just trying to help." It was the truth and Eros...knew that for some reason. He wasn't sure why and his eyes shot up to stare at the snowy spirit before him. The other had been so helpful to him from the beginning and Eros had gone along with all of it. He wasn't sure why he had trusted the spirit so much but there was a lingering idea that the man was good. That there was something he could put all his trust into but it dissuade the confusion within him.

"What...what is a Guardian? Why did this happen? How did this happen? Why was I chosen to be like...this?" There were numerous questions running through his mind but those were the most prominent. The ones that seemed the most important and his eyes shot up towards the first thing he had heard. The first memory that he had. The moon. Which stared down back at him with a cold silence that riled up the anger deep inside him once more. Jack raised a hand up, distracting Eros from the gaze that he knew would only drive the other into a deep hatred that took years to go away.

"I get it. Honestly...it's...a lot to take in." Jack said, his legs coming up to sit Indian style in the air, his cane coming across his lap, and a hand ruffling the top of his hair.

"A Guardian...heh...is like a protector...of the children and...what we are. The core of us, as one said. It's like...we are the ones who keep the bad guys in their place and have fun at the same time. It's quite a gig, really." Jack chuckled, hands grabbing at his shins as he rocked back and forth for a moment. Eros came forward, pausing just a foot away from Jack, his flame cooling a bit more as he relaxed and became more enamored in Jack's words.

"As for why it happened, well, that's what the big guy up there knows. I'm not sure of the full story but I'm sure that Sandy definitely knows or at least has the best idea. Though it would be hard for him to explain it all, unless he gave you some show in your sleep." The idea of Sandy pulling up a full cinema movie in the dream came to Jack's mind and he couldn't help the smile on his face. That would probably be the best movie or would be the most boring thing he had ever seen. History movies weren't exactly something he enjoyed.

"Then for why you were chosen...that...well, there's different reasons for all of us. We all have something inside of us that is so strong that it's more powerful than anything else inside us. I know...sounds like some weird fortune cookie reading but without the mistakes. Like, my core is fun!" Jack said, spreading his arms out to his side and smiling wide to emphasize his point. He was fun, everything he wanted to do or what he enjoyed the most, was having fun and bringing that to others. Eros frowned, thinking hard about what it was that he was chosen for.

"Of course, it's not just fun alone. I also change fear into fun. When someone is so scared that they try to cloister themselves away, I make them think differently about it. Make them think of how much more fun it would or could be." That was the best way he could think of explaining it and Eros gave a small nod. The snow spirit made other people look at the good side of a situation? That was a pretty cool reason to be around but why was Eros around? What was it that he did exactly? Kept people warm in the middle of winter? Wow, what a great ability.

"For how..." A dark haze came over Jack's features as he came to the end, his mouth gaping for a moment before he licked his lips in nervousness. Eros approached, eyes wide and questioning. He wanted to know more, wanted to hear in more detail about everything. The little that Jack had said so far, just raised more questions within him.

"How?" He questioned, moving closer still, forcing Jack from his thoughts. The snowy spirit's eyes widened for a moment as he felt the natural body heat that emanated from Eros' form, making his own heat up just slightly, and he bit his lip. He wanted to reach out to the other so badly at that moment.

"You don't...you don't remember?" Jack knew that the man didn't remember but remembering his death wasn't Jack's main directive. He watched as Eros' gaze became distance, looking down to nothing really as he tried to sift through the few memories that he did have, and his eyebrows moving together in the becoming way that Jack had so loved to see before.

"No...I don't...I don't remember anything except hearing the man in the moon and seeing you in the room." Eros said, his eyes coming back up to Jack's. He didn't notice that glimmer of pain that flashed across Jack's eyes, his face barely hiding the hurt that he felt at those words, and he gave a weak smile. Jack knew he shouldn't feel as bad as he should, knowing that Eros couldn't really help it, but dammit, it hurt. After everything they had gone through before, all that awkwardness and Jack fighting the uncertainty in himself. It had taken him so long to get through it and for all of it to be taken away like that...he closed his eyes, forcing the thought away.

"You'll remember, eventually..." Or at least until he found out about Tooth's special reason for being. Jack dropped his legs down beneath him, his hand catching the cane before it fell, and his eyes downcast for a moment as he tried to collect himself. Then with a wide grin, he snapped his gaze back up to Eros, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Until then, let's just head back and try to get this all pieced together?" Eros stared for a moment, speaking nothing and giving no emotion away on his face. He wasn't sure if this was the right move to take. Something deep inside him told him that he should be somewhere, that he should be doing something. But if anything, he could find out what that was with these people. As weird as some of them were but especially from Jack, who he knew was only trying to help him, and had been the nicest so far. That itself, made Eros wonder why, but he would delve into that later. Taking a deep breath, he gave a curt nod. Jack smiled.

Both men turned back towards the direction of North's factory, Jack wondering if the large man was upset about the new skylight that had been introduced to his abode. The man was probably already installing windows into it and decorating the glass with those weird little paint by number stickers. Then a funny thought came to his head and he laughed out, Eros shot him a questioning gaze.

"Ya know, it's totally okay with me if you set the rabbit's tail on fire again."

Back at North's factory, Bunnymund's ears shot up. He looked around him, a confused expression on his face as he stared up at the hole in the ceiling that was currently being treated. Little elves danced around in the sunlight on the floor and the yeti's were hanging precariously on rope to try and straighten out the ragged edges. They were definitely doing something with the hole but Bunnymund didn't really care at the moment. Tooth flew up behind him as he looked around the room and she cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong, Bunny?" The rabbit sniffed the air before he raised a furry claw and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know but...I just got a bad feelin'."

The alley was dark. Darker than what was normal for the lateness of the night that was dimly lit by aged street lamps that flickered from lack of care. People passed by on the streets with their coats pulled tightly around them, black hair peeking over the thickness of the scarves, and narrow eyes showing their nationality. Asia was always cold in winter, especially in this far northern one that was as cold as Russian tundra. The people were used to such weather though and barely noticed the lone figure that was huddled in the darkness of the alley, attempting to keep cold with what meager clothing he had.

The man was of older age, appearing about sixty years old, and his age showing in numerous wrinkles. The wrinkles weren't the only thing that showed his age but the burnt out expression in his eyes that still held onto a small glimmer of hope. A heavily knotted mess of hair sat on his head that he had somehow managed to cover with waded up newspapers. His face buried in clothes that hadn't been washed in years and riddled with holes from moths and numerous fights. The man's hands shook, bare to the elements, as he rubbed them together furiously before ducking them beneath his arms.

So entranced with the idea of keeping warm, the man did not see the darkness that seemed to grow even denser in the back of the alley. The lights flickering wildly as it grew. Rats scurried down the alley, fearing the sudden dread that filled their little beating hearts, and the homeless man's face took on concern as his head snapped back. He turned his head this way and that, looking to see what had scared the little creatures, but his eyes were not able to see. The years of age, memories that had fallen away into time, made him blind to the darkness that approached him. The only thing that came to him, was the sound of scratching. A scratching that reminded him of rats scurrying away and he shrugged off the noise.

Only until the darkness had descended upon him, wrapping around his shoulders and entire lower body as if wrapped in a warm blanket. His eyebrows knitted together as a strange sensation came over him, lips growing into a tight line as his mind became dark. The light color of his skin, due to the coldness of the winter, became even paler as the darkness whispered into his ear. The dark cloak wrapping tighter as the man jerked, worry coming over his features as he finally realized that there was something very wrong.

The color drained even more, his cracked lips parting slightly as he let out a shaky breath, smoke filling the cold air before him. His eyes eased for a moment before the light that had barely lingered in his eyes, slowly disappeared, and his iris' became dim and lifeless. Only until the man was completely limp did the darkness pull away from him, hissing as it crept back into the dark depths of the alley. Leaving the poor and helpless man to sit limply on the ground for a moment.

Quietly, he stood up on shaky limbs. His fingers clutching at the roughness of the brick before he slowly made his way towards the store across the street. Bright lights fell on his form, showing the lifelessness on the man's face. His eyes widening for a moment to adjust to the light as he entered the store, ignoring the indignant yells of the store owner as he made his way to the back. His hands reaching out to grab at the bottles of liquor that lined the shelves, another hand striking the owner as he tried to stop him. Feet shuffling heavily on the ground as he ran out of the store with his prize before he plopped back down to his alley.

Silent tears fell down his face as he popped open a bottle, bringing it up to pour the sour liquid down his throat. Droplets of the liquor falling onto his clothes before slowly growing colder and turning to ice. The homeless man silently drank more and more throughout the night, weeping quietly into his worn out clothes, and eyes clenching tightly in desperation. In the morning, no one would notice the lone figure in that alley. Laying on its side, cold and stiff from freezing in the night, and the cold liquor that had heated him for only a moment before aiding in his death. No one would notice til a child fell upon the man's decrepit body and scream out in fear.

A/C: dun dun dun duuuuuun, who the hell is this?! Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/C: Hey all! Thank you for the reviews! To answer some of you, I would be giving spoilers, so please be patient. lol

I hope that you all enjoy the story so far. Things are going to get interesting.

Oh and for those interested and OVER 18...I have another picture I did for this story. :) It is on y!gallery, so you have to have an acct to see it. My screenname there is jaysin or it will be on my tumblr jsinwallace.(insert tumblr). (you know, com).

Chapter Three

The two men returned back to North's factor after a few moments of flight. Their hair windswept as they descended through the window, a yeti waving a hand in irritation at Jack's sudden appearance, and North looking very cross. Jack gave the man a timid grin, shrugging his shoulders before lifting his hands up in submission. North let out a small sigh, eyes closing, and looking much sterner than the man usually did.

"Room in back. Is his." He said, his accent thicker and both men let themselves relax. For some reason, they thought they were trouble. It was like standing in front of your parents after having been caught skipping school for the first time. Jack felt a rush of relief though, knowing that the large man was more forgiving than any soul he had encountered in his long life. North just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in the direction of Eros' new room.

"Sorry...uh...about the ceiling..." Eros muttered out, grinning widely before reaching a hand out to touch the large man's forearm. North's entire body relaxed and a small smile formed on his face before he gave a short nod.

"No worry, accident happens." He said and the two smaller men returned North's smile before they headed off.

They all had rooms within the factory, each one decorated or filled with material that made them feel at home or would help them with their singular purposes. Tooth's was the most colorful room of them all. Decorated with gold painted furniture that rose high up in a canopy style room, brightly colored feathers and shining jewels hung around as if the entire room was a wind chime, and very little furniture near the floor. The room was pretty much a mini replica of Tooth's palace and just as busy. Little Tooth's buzzing and flittering around in the room to deliver news to her whenever she was there or to collect supplies. It was a rather obvious room for such a flighty creature and the lady never seemed to stop working.

Across from her room was Sandy's, whose was…as expected; only filled with a bed. A bed that almost as big as the entire room itself and with nothing else much really. When the sleep spirit was in the room though, it filled with golden sand, and it soon became a magical room full of joy. The one time that Jack had peeked in the room, he had spotted Sandy in a roller coaster ride from an amusement park that the man had created out of the golden dust. Of course, he had to join.

Bunnymund's room was…rather green. Everywhere. Honestly, it looked like the rabbit had dragged half of Easter Island with him to the small room, and pushed in enough trees to upset the nature conservationists. The tricky part about the entire room was that one could actually get lost in there and if Bunnymund ran out of view, you could never find him in the mess, and would probably end up with a boomerang to the back of your head. Lastly, was North's room. A room that no one was allowed to enter in, except for North himself and even the yetis didn't know what was in there. The doors were large and foreboding, a low mist slowly coming out from beneath its heavy frame, and an occasional large laugh escaping from its depths. Jack hated that he couldn't even sneak in there.

Both men ignored the intricate details of the room as they made their way down the hall, trying to find the room that belonged to Eros. Jack should've known that the large man would place them across the hall from each other. North knowing that the two had been inseparable since their first fateful meeting all those years ago. Eros turned his head through the slightly cracked door and raised an eyebrow at the interior of Jack's personal room. A single cot sat in the corner of the room, not looking all that comfortable honestly. Next to it, a tiny dresser that was more than likely empty, but covered in frost. The rest of the room was bare, except for what appeared to be photographs. Photographs that was frozen to the wall in a single layer, ice keeping the keepsakes in place. Eros made his way towards the room to see the pictures but Jack put his arm out, giving the man a warm smile before motioning towards Eros' room door.

The room was more comfortable than Eros had anticipated. The room was filled with a familiar warmth, one that was inviting. A large bed sat against the wall, the headboard pressed up against it, and the rest entering into half of the room. A small couch and TV set were available as well, a sight that was all too familiar. Jack felt his heart seize up at what he saw before him, Eros felt a strange warming throb in his chest. Eros entered the room, looking around and smiling at the simplicity of the room around him. When he turned around to thank Jack, he was surprised to see the pained expression on the snow spirit's face. Almost as if he were being stabbed.

"Jack?"

The name jolted Jack out of what had been a trance, his mind whirling with the old memories from before. The confusion on Eros' face was evident but how could Jack tell him? The room was exactly how Eros' room had been when he was mortal, when they had been more than friends, and had shared hundreds of days with each other. The same place where he had lost everything for many painful years and the futility of his attempts to rekindle their connection. It was all too much information at that moment and to tell them that they had formerly been lovers? Oh, that would go well. Worse case scenario, he would end up a more than sunburnt snow spirit and how did one bounce back from that? Shaking his head, Jack rose a hand up to rub his temple to try and push the memories away.

"Ah…why don't you go ahead a rest, yeah?" As he spoke, he backed away from the door, wanting to get away from the pain that invaded his chest and the constriction of wanting to get closer. Eros became confused, unsure of what to do or say to make the snow spirit feel better, and the man didn't even pause to give him a chance. His hand rose up just as Jack turned around and quickly floated his way down the hallway, wanting to put some distance between them.

Eros stood frozen for a moment before his arms fell to his sides, his eyes gazing at nothing in particular as he thought about what had just happened, and wondered why it bothered him so much.

"Jack? Jack! What's wrong, are you okay?" Tooth's voice rang out as she saw Jack fly into the main room of the factory, a hand holding his head as if he were in great pain, and his face showing the grief he held silent. The snow spirit barely gave the fairy a look before he moved towards the door, wanting to get some fresh and cold air in his lungs. Tooth followed suit, her worry overcoming her and she used her quick movements to catch up with Jack.

"Jack, please...what's wrong?" Jack stopped, his back still towards Tooth, not wanting her to see his face. He wouldn't be able to put on a smile right now and he hated others seeing him upset in this manner. Taking a deep breath, he whispered out.

"Why doesn't he remember, Tooth? Why do none of us remember?" His entire body slumped down to sit on one of the large, overstuffed chairs. The huge chair being meant for the much larger spirit and its size dwarfing Jack's thinner, smaller frame. Tooth fluttered over to where he sat, perching herself on the top corner of the backrest, concern laced on her features. Her shoulders shrugged upwards, head leaning down to speak softly as Jack turned his face down, eyes shut in an attempt to calm himself.

"Jack…I know it's painful." She turned her gaze away for a moment, thoughtful as she spoke quietly so the others could not hear.

"I don't know everything that's happened between you and…well, Jamie. I figured something was going on long ago but I'm just happy for you both." Jack's head shot up for a moment, staring at Tooth as he realized what she was saying. She knew about them, knew enough that their acts of friendship around the others didn't really hide the fact from Tooth. As he stared, she turned back to meet his gaze, showing her the depths of her perceptiveness, and he smiled back with some relief.

"But it hurts me now, Jack. I know this is painful for you, him not remembering everything. Why doesn't he remember? Well…if I had a glass half filled with water and then I tried to pour a gallon of water in it, what would happen?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the strange question and Tooth's smile widened.

"It overfills. Imagine trying to fit all those immense powers and an immortal life into a single body. There's only so much room and memories either get lost in the mix or are completely pushed out. At least, that's how I see it." She said, letting out a small sigh and leaning back a bit. As the guardian who maintained memories of childhood, it was sometimes difficult to explain the full process of how it all worked. Especially since there tended to be minor loopholes all around and the occasional hiccup but this one just held a simple yet painful truth. Then grown people or Guardians were a whole different situation. Jack raised his hands up to grip either side of his head.

"So we become these powerful beings for the world, yet we lose ourselves to it. Doesn't seem right…not at all…" Jack said, biting his lips together so hard that he could feel the cold skin crack from

the pressure. Tooth lowered a comforting hand to Jack's shoulder, massaging the tense muscle there for a moment to gain Jack's attention to her once more. He couldn't look at her though; his hands just dropped to his lap, defeated in the thought that Jamie had sacrificed himself to only further sacrifice more of himself. It all seemed so unfair.

"It's not a bad thing, Jack. What we do, is a good thing. Well worth the price that we have to pay or really, it's not a price but a gift. We can regain our memories if we want, I know that I have looked back onto my past more than once. So have you." That was true, it was a total lost but it seemed wrong to Jack. He was glad that he hadn't lost the man forever but when was it alright to lose more and more each passing leap you take?

"I get it, I really do. I want to go back and watch all my memories, remember more about who I was." Tooth nodded her head, looking down at her hands as she clasped her hands.

"Would it really help to know though? You at least, would it help you?" Jack was quiet for a moment, seeing what Tooth was trying to do. Would remembering anything more from his past really make him happier or make things seem better? Not really. It was just a slight curiosity that he knew deep down, didn't really matter. He might have missed a lot from his past but he loved who and what he did now. That was all that mattered…or at least until Jamie. Now it wasn't about his memories at all. It wasn't his own memories that he wanted to see or remember, since he hadn't been the one to forget. It was all about him not wanting to hurt anymore and to have his lover back.

"No. You know that my past is my past, that it doesn't really affect me anymore. I answered what I wanted to know about myself." He said, his fingers gripping tightly on his staff, making ice crystals form along its length.

"Would it help him, Jack? To remember? Right now?" Those three questions each hit Jack like a ton of bricks and his hand flew up to his chest, trying to stop the suddenly strong beats of his heart. The portion of him that was still very human, was still very selfish. Jack had known for some time, after 300 years, that humans were selfish by nature. It wasn't to be mean or to be spiteful to the world, it was just a fact, and his own selfishness wanted to say yes to all three questions.

But a part of him knew better. Knew that no, it wouldn't help him to remember. Not right now anyway. If anything, knowing too much information at this point may just drive the man further into aggravation and with the unsteady ability that he had at the moment, it would turn very ugly, very fast. Bunnymund was worried about him burning down North's factory on accident. How would it be if he found out that he had had a life before, had died, and then instead of going on to some great afterlife, had been made into a spirit with eternal responsibility? Jack wasn't sure if that's how he would react but it was what he would do if he were a fire spirit.

"No, Tooth. It wouldn't be good…or probably make things worse for him." Jack said and Tooth nodded, agreeing that it might actually be dangerous. She rubbed her hand along his clothed back, warming the spot just a fraction as Jack stared straight ahead. The loneliness was overpowering now, even as Tooth sat there and tried to comfort him. It was too hard. He wanted Jamie back…

Eros was feeling as lost as Jack. He had tried lying down on the bed for a moment but it felt wrong. The bed felt too big, felt too hard, and felt too hot. He tried sitting on the sofa that was in the room. It felt good for awhile but as he tried to lie down, again it felt too big. The frustration was starting to set in once again and he soon found himself pacing back and forth in the room. His growing discomfort showing with dark burning parks on the soft carpet of the room but he didn't care. He wanted out of there and wanted to find things out.

With that thought, he found himself out in the hallway and he froze. He wasn't sure where he was going but he couldn't just sit in the room like that. One thought that came to mind was that he could get easily lost in the huge factory but he'd risk it. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he turned and was just about to walk down the hall when he remembered something. A flash of something in Jack's room, something that he had really wanted to see, but the man had seemed very secretive about it. Eros knew that it wasn't good for him to spy like that but he wanted to know.

Reaching out, he pushed the door open slowly, watching the ice melt away to smoke from his touch on the door. Peeking into the room, he gazed at the emptiness of it for a moment before he slowly entered and made his way to the ice covered wall. It was an interesting way to hang pictures, Eros noted, but it was surprising that the man had photos at all. Did spirits actually take pictures of themselves? Could they be caught in a photo? The answer was right in front of him and his head leaned to the side.

A little boy. A messy crop of brown hair on his head and leaning against Jack, who looked exactly the same as now, and both smiling like best friends in the picture. It was endearing and Eros found himself smiling, liking the idea of the icy man being so friendly with children. His gaze went to another picture, one of an older boy, but he could tell it was the same young man from before. He looked about fifteen in age and the two were still hugging and playing around like old school friends. The only difference now was the young man was steadily growing taller than the snow spirit and almost twice his size.

Eros kept looking along what seemed like a timeline of the brown haired boy and Jack. From the younger years, where even some other children were present and all of them throwing snowballs at each other. To the boy growing into a young man, his friends as well, and Jack still hanging out with all of them. Then to high school years but the young man having less friends in the pictures now. Until finally, Eros came across the last few sets of pictures. Ones of just the two men, a brown haired boy not being a boy anymore, but a fully grown man. Eros' eyes widened a bit.

The pictures weren't those of two good friends but of something else. Their arms wrapped around one another, the brown haired man being much taller and looking down at Jack with a loving gaze. Eros breathed in deeply. He hadn't known that Jack was like that but for some reason, it wasn't a particularly shocking thought. His hand came up to touch the ice covered photo, his warm fingers melting the ice away to expose the photo more clearly. He took a step back, tilting his head to the side to see it and he wondered who the brown haired man was. He hadn't seen anyone like that at the factory so far or on the travels to here. Of course, he hadn't really seen much of anyone except the four others and Jack. Hell, he hadn't even seen a reflection of himself yet. Letting out a sigh, he stuffed his hands back into his pants and turned around to try and lie down again.

A/C: End of Chapter 3. Another one is coming soon! Hopefully in the next day or two. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/C: Thank you all for waiting. I'm a bit late on this but damn work T.T

Anyway, here is the next chapter and more information is being learned about the problems going on in the world.

Chapter Four

A few days passed by with only a few problems as Eros tried to get himself together. Getting used to a new body and the powers that came with it, was a big challenge. Bunnymund made sure to stay clear of the flammable spirit that resided in the home and North put up with it for as long as he could. Only until Eros had accidentally lit up one of the elves' hats on fire, which proceeded to run around the factory and catch several other items on fire, did North finally lose his patience. Jack couldn't blame them, it was very stressful to keep an eye on the emotional roller coaster that Eros was at the moment.

He would get extremely upset about being cloistered in the factory, not allowed to explore the world outside. The only time he could go out, was to areas where there were no mortals for hundreds of miles, and it bothered Eros. Only when the young man was calm and collected, almost like the old Jamie that Jack knew, was he able to control himself. Sandy had been the first to pitch in a place for Eros to go to, offering his dream realm for the other man to reside in, and all agreed. Eros would cause less damage there and if he did happen to catch anything on fire, Sandy could easily fix it or stop the flame from spreading. Sand and fire seemed to be a good team, which annoyed Jack slightly, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I wanna get out of here." Eros said, breaking Jack's thoughts about the events that had just passed by the last several days. Jack turned to raise an eyebrow at the young spirit as he propped himself up on his hands, leaning back slightly as they both sat on the edge of a large sand cliff. It was one of the areas in Sandy's realm, where he procured quite a few different places for himself, and even more places for Eros to feel comfortable. Of course, Eros would simply ask to go outside of the realm but the sand spirit would give him a stern look before waggling a finger for no.

The place they currently were was beautiful. A large sandy cliff, golden dust falling down into a large crevice that was filled with beautiful decorations of trees and waterfalls. Eros had actually gone down to explore the area, enjoying the warm climate that the Sandman had somehow created, and dipping into the water. The swim had been an interesting one, as his entire body heated up the river and made it more of a sauna than a cool swim, but only when he was agitated. Which he was now.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jack questioned, giving Eros the questioning gaze but knowing full well why the guy wanted to leave. As fun as Sandy's world was, it was a bit stifling knowing that it wasn't all real. A bit disillusioning, even to an immortal that had seen quite a bit.

"I don't know...somewhere...cold maybe..." That made Jack quirk a smile, liking the idea that Eros was wanting to go someplace cold. Nodding his head, he reached a hand out for Eros to grab onto and the man did so with little hesitation, smoke filling the air above their hands. Looking left and right to see if Sandy was watching, Jack smirked as he felt that he was smuggling the fiery spirit out. Then using the wind, Jack flew both men out of the realm and back into the real world.

"Again...middle of nowhere." Eros stated, hands on his hips as he kicked at a rock in the clearing that they stood in. The area was cold, just as he had asked for, but they were out in a clearing somewhere. He had been so happy to feel the wind blowing through his hair and to feel the sun beat down on him but he could barely stand the isolation. For some reason, he couldn't explain why, he felt that he had to be near people. That being near the mortals would somehow answer all the questions that he had at the moment.

"For now. You wanna try to practice again?" Jack offered, breaking Eros' train of thought and the blonde headed man turned his head towards him. Letting out a breath, he gave a nod before looking around the clearing. There were only trees for him to aim at and for some reason, it didn't feel right. He had tried aiming the new power he had discovered at different objects in the factory but all it had done was catch the stuff on fire. Which got him more than a few angry looks.

Raising his hand up, palm open and fingers spread, he concentrated on the tree before him. Standing a few meters away, he bit his lips as he felt the warm sensation work its way through his arm and into his palm. Then the blast of white light shot out, sparkling and hissing for a moment before hitting the tree's trunk. A few moments passed and Eros lowered his arm, a confused look on his face as he saw that the tree hadn't caught on fire.

Suddenly, the tree shook as if something were shaking its roots. Then the leaves grew a bright green, spreading and opening in the cold temperature, and the tree growing new branches to spread out. Lastly, the tree grew a little taller, shuffling its leaves as it grew. Jack stood behind Eros, just as confused as the fiery spirit and both men turned to stare at each other.

"Wha...why didn't it catch on fire?" Eros asked, more to himself than to Jack and the snow spirit shrugged his shoulders, unsure of just what was going on at the moment. He had assumed that the man could catch things on fire and that that answered the question about his ability, a fire spirit. It seemed like that wasn't what was going on though. Eros turned back around, raising both hands up this time and shooting out multiple blasts to different trees and shrubbery around them. Within a few minutes, it looked as if spring had come early and all the plants were growing back to full life.

"Wait..." Eros whispered out, eyes widening as he suddenly had an idea of what was going on. Smiling wide, he suddenly ran off into the forest and straight for the nearest town. Jack yelled out, surprised at the man's sudden movement, and chased after him. The man moved fast though, ran much faster than any mortal normally would, and Jack cursed under his breath. Eros wasn't ready for a city yet, wasn't ready to face people, and he wasn't sure what the man was going to do.

Eros came bursting through the clearing, pausing for only a moment as he gazed around the small neighborhood before him. It was a rather busy street, bustling with activity and the sound of cash registers filling the air. Little children ran around laughing and giggling, chasing after each other as their mothers and fathers went shopping, and the elderly looking on from the nearby benches. None of them could see him, he knew this, but he pushed that rather depressing thought out.

What did catch his eye, was a man walking down the street. Hands stuffed into his pockets, looking down at the ground and appearing that he would burst out in tears at any moment. A dark cap sat on his head, covering the shaggy brown hair that hung down around his ears, and casual clothes that looked extremely worn. He looked about thirty and the man looked like his world was falling apart. Eros felt an ache in his heart, as if he could feel the man's pain in his chest, and he pressed his lips together tightly as he took a step towards the man.

Jack came bursting through the trees then, eyes looking around frantically for Eros, and hoping to the gods above that he hadn't lost the man. Then his eyes landed on Eros, eyes widening as he realized that the man was heading straight towards a mortal with intent in his motions. He reached out to yell for the man just as Eros raised a hand up, bringing forth the power in his hand, and touching the man's shoulder. It was like time stopped then, Jack's breath catching as he watched the glow enter into the man's body in slow motion, and Eros' own face just as nervous and unsure.

But there was nothing to worry. The man's face lifted up as he stopped in his tracks, his eyes staring towards nothing really, and not realizing that he was gazing straight through Eros. The eyes that had once been dull and growing lifeless with each passing second, filled with light and his green eyes becoming more vibrant. A smile came to the man's face, a breath easing out of his body as the stress eased out of his muscles. Squaring his shoulders, he walked on but with a new bounce and purpose in each of his steps.

Eros turned around slowly, the nervous look on his face turning into a wide grin, and his own eyes glowing. Jack stood there frozen, arm still hanging in the air from when he had began to attempt to stop Eros, and shock on his face. What had just happened? Jack had worried that the man would hurt a mortal and then go back into an emotional nosedive that he would never come out of. He had faced a similar problem himself, had dove down as deep as a person could get, and he had barely gotten back out. Eros ran forward to Jack, arms stretched out on either side of him.

Jack was jerked out of his shock as Eros wrapped his arms around the man, spinning them both in a circle as his arms tightened into a hug. Smoke hissed and filled the air around them but Jack could only stare down to Eros' lit face, smiling back in return.

"It worked! I didn't think it would...I mean, I had a good idea or I wouldn't tried but...oh my god!" Eros' new excitement made him spin them both around again, propelling them into a snow bank nearby, and both men laughing out loudly. It had been a surprise, that was for sure, but Eros was ecstatic. He felt as if he were a child and that feeling itself, was confusing, but he enjoyed it. Turning his head, he stared at Jack as the man returned the gaze, both smiling like fools. Then without thinking, Eros leaned over and planted a quick kiss on the man's lips.

Jack froze. His eyes widened, his mouth gaping open slightly as Eros pulled away, and shock filling his entire face. Eros was shocked as well, freezing as he pulled away, stopping only a few inches away from Jack. He didn't know why he had done that, didn't even begin to have a reason for kissing the man, but for some reason...it felt right. Why did it feel right? It felt right to touch the man, felt right to see him smile, made him feel as if a hole were in his chest whenever they were separated. It raised a multitude of questions for him and confused him more. Raising a hand up to his head, he rubbed his eyes before moving away to stand up. Jack turned back onto his back, raising an arm to cover his eyes.

"Let's head back, yeah?" He said, trying hard to not stutter as he felt his entire body shake from the event. Then slowly, he moved to stand up, grasping the staff in his shaking hands before slowly turning his gaze to Eros. The two men stared at each other for a moment before Eros nodded, following closely behind Jack, and trying to deny it again. To deny how good it felt to hold the man's icy hand.

"Jack! Eros!" The names ringing out into the air as the two spirits flew back into North's factory. The men landed, Eros pulling away from Jack as they both stared on, North approaching them with a worried expression on his face. The large man turned towards the huge globe, his hand pointing towards the lights on the globe, and stuttering out several times before gathering himself enough to speak coherently.

"The lights...the lights go out!" He said and Tooth fluttering out, nervous as well. Jack's eyes shot to the globe, seeing the lights that were slowing dimming out one by one.

"What...why?" Eros took a step back, feeling that this was something beyond him at the moment, but the idea of children in trouble...bothered him. That same ache came to his chest, his hand coming up to touch the light pain, and that same pull making him want to leave again. His thoughts were interrupted though as Tooth spoke up, her high pitched voice ringing out with worry.

"We don't know! Even the ones that are very young! Oh Jack...do you think it's Pitch?" The mention of the name made all the Guardians tense up. Bunnymund and Sandy came into the room then, the rabbit crossing his arms across his chest as a disbelieving look came upon his face.

"Now wait...it's been awhile since we seen the bloke...let's not-"

"You say last time, Bunny." North reminded the man and Bunnymund let out a sigh, looking to the side. From how things were going, how the lights were going out, and how young the children were; it didn't seem like Pitch. At least to Bunnymund. Jack flew up into the air, looking around at the lights that were going out, hand touching the little lights that flickered for a moment before going black. He had noticed a slight pattern with the lights, lights that were usually the brightest were the normally the youngest. Brightest since their belief was much stronger at a younger age and their belief diminishing over time, making their light less bright.

"They too young to not believe! Something make them lose hope. We must find out what and stop it." North said, slamming a powerful fist into his other hand to emphasize his point, and Bunnymund gave a small nod. The rabbit looked certain that this wasn't Pitch, which Jack kind of agreed with, but he did look just as concerned as North. Then he looked back towards the others.

"I'll go check it out. Then we can see what's going on exactly." He said and Tooth nodded, buzzing up to Jack.

"I'll go with you." She said, several faeries coming to fly around them, offering their own assistance as well. All the Guardians agreed, waving off the two as they flew off into the sky, and Eros standing silently in the room. The ache was still there, telling him that there was something he had to do, and the aggravation of not knowing, made him want to scream. A large hand landed on his shoulder, making him calm down for a moment before turning to look up at North's stern face.

"No worries, Eros. They find problem and we all go help."

Tooth and Jack arrived to the first location quick enough. A southern country filled with laughing children during the day and a cool night for sleep. The two Guardians split up, looking around at the different children and checking to see if they were alright. As Jack entered into one room, he snuck quietly into a young boy's room, and looked around. There didn't seem to be any of those damned dark horses around or any other dark creature that Pitch could bring up. Then he turned the child and stopped in his tracks.

The little boy was laying limply in bed, almost as if he were asleep, but his eyes were still open. They were half lidded though, as if he were comatose, and tears streamed down the sides of the young man's face. Jack reached out, wanting to comfort the child that looked as if he had given up on life completely, but knowing that there was little he could do. Taking in a deep breath, his hands turned to fists before he shot out the window, looking for Tooth.

He found her, hovering in the air above a playground, and staring down at the ground. His eyes followed the gaze and his eyes widened, not believing what he was seeing. Young children, ones that were usually very good, were beating up on others. Bullying them, pulling their hair, and pushing them around in the middle of the night. Adults coming out to yell at the children to come inside before the mother and father turned to each other, yelling and screaming at each other before closing the door. Tooth turned her gaze to Jack, tears in her eyes from what she had seen.

"Tooth..." Jack said, reaching out to comfort the woman, but Tooth reached out faster. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards another direction.

"Jack, there is something seriously wrong." She stated, pausing after a moment, and pointing down to a building with her free hand. Jack's gaze moved down to see a family in their house, a father yelling and screaming as the mother yelled back in return. His entire body jerked as he saw the father strike the woman before turning towards the children, who were sitting in their chairs and nearly as comatose as the child he had just seen.

"What's going on?" The words came out whispered, disbelieving. He didn't know all he people in the world but Tooth knew most. If she was shocked, then this was definitely not normal. There was something evil and dark going on. One thing he did know, was this town. The people in this small town were always so kind to each other, no violence, and caring for each other as a large family would. The Guardians' eyes met again, worry on their faces, and nervous since they didn't know what was going on. This wasn't something that Pitch would do...or would he?

The small baby tooth's came up to them then, fluttering and buzzing about in nervousness. Tooth raised her hands up to calm them enough to hear them speak. Jack saw them pointing a bit away, fear very evident in their eyes, and he felt his entire body tense up. Without waiting, he shot off in the direction that they pointing, eyes searching the dark streets below him. A fairy caught up with him, leading him down lower to the town, and pointing as a dark figure shot through an alley.

Jack shot down into the alley, eyes watching as the dark figure moved through the tight streets and alleys. From what he could tell, it was wearing some kind of dark cloak, and moved around as if it were really flying on the wind like he did. Dodging a street sign, he pushed himself faster, reaching out with his hand to try and grab the cloaked figure. A light whispering sound filled his ears as the hood of the cloak turned around to stare at him, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees. The sight of that made Jack's eyes widen and he found himself stumbling before landing face first into the cobblestone pavement.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled out, finally catching up with the usually quick footed spirit, and helping him to stand up. Jack dusted off his knees, grimacing slightly from the scratches he had gotten, and head shooting up to stare down the alleyway. He was sure he would have caught the black figure but the creature was fast. Too fast. Way too fast to be Pitch. Turning his head towards Tooth, he gave the colorful woman a worried face.

"We're in trouble, Tooth...this is something new."

A/C: Thank you for reading! The next chapter should come out sometime this week. :) So stay tuned in!


	5. Chapter 5

A/C: Okay guys, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy, this was a rather tricky part for me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Helps me know if I'm going a good direction. :)

Chapter Five

Silence filled the air. A silence that would unnerve most people or make them feel vulnerable to the unknown elements of the dark cavern. But it had become the home of a particular spirit. The darkness, the scent of aged stone against stagnant water, and the pure silence of a cave. A place that had been forced upon the spirit of nightmares, Pitch.

But even after spending so much time in his abode, he had gained no love for it at all. Even now, he sat upon a stone outcropping and lazily twirled his finger in the air. Black sand, what little he had left, danced around his finger in lazy circles and dips. With his power so depleted, it was all that he could do. Even summoning a nightmare or two, ate what energy he had, and created a vicious cycle for him to live by. Missing a single night forced him into an almost astral state and he was forced to desperate measures. His hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Damned Guardians...why should I be punished for what I am?!" He jumped to his feet in anger, throwing a stone at the same time before he began pacing.

"Tis a sat thing, to be hated for what we naturally are." The hissed and barely audible voice echoed lightly in the cave. Pitch froze, eyes widening for a moment as he heard the noises that followed. After so many years of isolation and silence, the clocked figure's movements were as loud as a full orchestra. The soft swish of fabric rustling, claws scratching at stone, and the hiss of an almost animalistic creature. Pitch's eyes narrowed as he raised his head up, staring at the various dark spots within the cave.

It wasn't until the figure showed himself did Pitch finally see his distant cousin. A dark black cloak that floated down to the top of a large stone. Light reflecting on what seemed cloth but was actually a thick black cloud. The cloak billowing and forming around the figure, writhing as if alive. Then a pale, almost dead, blue hand came out from the dark folds. Long claws adorned each digit as they wrapped around the edge of the hood to expose a face.

"Yara, it's been far too long." Pitch said, voice slightly shaky but sarcastic from the pride he refused to waver. Blood red eyes stared straight at Pitch, surrounded by pale blue branding that decorated the spirit's face. A smile came to Yara, exposing a row of thin, sharp teeth. The figure swept out another arm, exposing more of the intricate tattoos that decorated the man's entire body, and Yara bending down into an exaggerated bow.

"Apologies, dear cousin. I had thought that a spirit as powerful as you, would need no help or company." The words dug deeply into Pitch and the spirit of nightmares clenched his hands into tight fists. Yara's smile widened, red eyes glistening in obvious enjoyment of wounding Pitch's pride. For years, since they had met that fateful day that Pitch had become a spirit, they had hated each other. It was that same day that Yara had been created, as many others were. All cut from the same darkness that had invaded Pitch's body and he knew, that Yara was probably more closely related to him than any other being on the planet. Yet it was something that he hated. The red-eyed spirit reached into his cloak then, amusement still in his voice.

"Come now, I have come calling to you and have even brought you gifts." The last word came out after a slight pause before Yara tossed two figures toward Pitch, a laugh filling the cave. Pitch barely heard the hissing cackle as he stared wide-eyed at the two small figures that fell limply and hard onto the cave floor. Two small children with empty and dull eyes, skin pale and limbs weakly shaking as if in immense pain. Pitch stared in horror, eyes wide in shock for a second before jerking his head away in disgust. Yara's chuckled slowly died out.

"They are not as rosy cheeked as you are accustomed but you need to feed. In this state, you shall have quite an easily attainable feast from these two." Pitch scoffed. Yes, it would be easy. The children were broken dolls in comparison to what they may have been before. To him, in this state, they were like eating a snack that was not as filling as they could be. Their struggle to fight the nightmare made it all the more pleasurable and filling for him. Pitch raised his eyes to his guest, staring defiantly at the dark spirit. Normally, he would drive the creature away but with his weakened state, he was more than at a loss to the spirit. A spirit that was as powerful as himself and weakened only by a nearly always absent enemy.

"The fight is half the fun, Yara. Sucking out all the hope, makes it so bland." Pitch complained and Yara snickered. The dark figure simply shrugged his shoulders and Pitch had to hold back a shiver. He was glad that the dark spirit had decided to appear in his humanoid form instead of his natural state, a look that would frighten even the most seasoned of spirits. A creature that was more demon-esque in appearance, ones that had filled the pages of mortal books, believing that a devil had been born into their world. Yara was usually the one to blame for all this.

"Yes but is it not a perfect match? Me, eating away all that beautiful hope and you, delighting in the nightmares that come so easily to those children with no true desire for life. You and I...are kindred spirits, cousin." That part was true but too bad Pitch hated the man almost as much as he despised the Guardians. Pitch's eyes narrowed, suspicious of what the evil spirit wanted from him. The spirit never did something for others, only concentrating on what would make ease away his lustful hunger for hope, as if he were an addict. If Yara were a mortal, he would have definitely been an addict. Running around from room to room, alley to alley, sucking away all the hope from those that he encountered, and the spirit had been busy over the past couple weeks.

"Enough with the feigned formalities, Yara. What is it you want?" Pitch demanded and Yara's face slowly died out, his face turning to the side as he raised a hand up. He acted bored, gazing at his long claws, and scratching them together to create that sickening sound as he spoke.

"Well, no need to be rude, cousin." Yara said in a rather demeaning manner and Pitch felt his hair stand up on end in irritation. The hopelessness spirit just shrugged his shoulders, lazily turning his red-eyed gaze back towards the nightmare spirit.

"HE is back. I felt his power appear back into the world." He stated simply and Pitch put his hands onto his hips, chucking in a mocking manner, and Yara glared at the spirit.

"Oh, so your old enemy is back and you need help with him? How cute." The statement barely escaped Pitch before he found himself pinned up against the cavern wall, wrists trapped by the dark cloak of the man, and red eyes slowly leaking red smoke. Yara bared his teeth to the other, sharp and thin white teeth that glistened in the low light of the cave. The tattoos that were normally ghostly in appearance on the man's face were slowly pinching their way from the skin, forming sharp points of horns on the man's face and forehead. The dark shadows around Yara's eyes slowly oozing their way from the corners of his eyes, making the orbs slowly grow in size, but empty.

Pitch felt his breath hitch, slightly fearful of the other spirit's willingness to hurt his own kind. Yara was one scary spirit, one that had no true friend or kindred feeling towards the others made from the same cloth. Pitch knew that the other had no qualms about destroying any spirit that threatened him in any manner or had any effect on his ability to feed. The other would kill to make sure he got his fix.

"Do not dare mock me! In your state, I could easily erase you from the essence of the world and forever kill whoever you reincarnate into!" Yara hissed, eyes glowing a dangerously bright red before he slowly eased himself away. His eyes and tattoos slowly returning to normal but his eyes still glowing brightly. Teeth disappeared behind closed lips and simply glared at Pitch as he released the other from his grasp. Pitch rubbed his wrists, feeling the ache of the spirit's touch, which pulled out whatever hope that lay within his victim.

"I get it! You want me to help you destroy this spirit. Why should I? What's in it for me?" Pitch demanded, not wanting to risk his own neck for the sake of nothing in return. Yara was not the kind to give away anything for nothing and he knew the other was going to use him in some painful manner, one way or another.

"It is simple, cousin. Help me to destroy this creature, help me to destroy the hope and feelings of ease in the world. In return, I will not kill you. Is this less formal, as you asked for?" The spirit teased in a sadistic manner and Pitch glared angrily at the other. Yara had a sick and twisted sense of humor, one that Pitch hadn't grown used to at all over the past several hundred years that he had known the spirit. But he knew better than to anger the man, who was being kind at the moment by being in his more human looking form.

"Do I really have a choice?" He said in return and Yara's frown turned into a wide grin, exposing those terrifying teeth once again.

"Then it's a deal."

The wind blew hard as Jack flew down the long tunnels, avoiding the slipper grass and moss that grew along the length. He never understood why the rabbit was so keen on zooming down these damn tunnels, they seemed rather disgusting after awhile. He shrugged his shoulders though as he finally made his way out, eyes adjusting to the sudden bright sunshine in the Easter domain. Electric blue eyes scanned the area that brought painful memories to Jack now but he pushed himself through. He flew about in the air until he heard the sound of angry voices flying up.

"This is ridiculous! I have trees! Bushes! Don't you dare boil up my eggs!" Bunnymund shouted the threat and Jack had to cover the giggle that threatened to escape him. Eros had grown over the last couple weeks, his powers becoming more easy to control, and discovering more of what he could do. Whatever it was, he knew that he could make people smile and glow with happiness from a simple shot of that white flame or a simple touch. Jack stared down at the scene, smiling as he saw Eros sitting on the top of a large mossy rock, swinging his feet in a kid-like manner. Sandy sat nearby on a cloud of golden dust and Bunnymund standing between the two, glaring angrily at Eros.

"Hey! Relax, I'll just ice it over." Jack said as he came down to the ground and Bunnymund glared back at the other.

"That ain't any better, ya gimp! He's already heated up some of the rocks and tricked me into sitting on'em!" Jack had to cover his mouth again, bending over slightly as he laughed hysterically into his icy hand, and even Sandy fell over on his sand cloud from the force of his laughter. Bunnymund felt a light blush come to his cheeks, embarrassed that he had been tricked into such a simple tease from the youngest spirit.

"Don't laugh, you git! Why is he even here, anyway? What the hell does he do? What is his reason, huh?" He asked, arms crossing over his chest in an angry huff, and Sandy silently laughed on his cloud. Jack shrugged his shoulders, looking over to Eros and giving the man a smile. Eros had to look away.

Over the past couple weeks, he felt the draw to be near the man become even stronger. Whenever the man would smile, Eros felt the pull in his chest to go near the man. Whenever he looked hurt or upset, Eros wanted to hug him. Whenever the man laughed or joked around, he felt a sense of pride that made him want to hug the man to him and spin him around like he had done so many days ago. The mix of all the feelings and trying to discover his purpose in all of this, had grown too much for the man, and he found himself avoiding Jack. Even now, as the man smiled at him, he had to turn his face away. Jack saw this and a momentary glimmer of pain shined in his eyes before he coughed into a clenched fist and redirected his attention to Sandy.

"What do you think, Sandy?" He inquired and the golden man brought a finger to his chin, pondering for a moment before he began speaking. Or least, how he did speak. Sandy started to show images above his head then, showing that he believed Eros' power had something to do with making sad people happy. That it was possibly something about bringing joy? Or at least, that's what Jack got out of the sand figurines that danced above the man's head. Jack let out a chuckle, waving a lazy hand to Sandy.

"Okay, okay. I got it, little man. You think he brings joy?" Sandy nodded in response, shrugging his shoulders to show that it was his best guess, but Jack had to agree. It seemed the most likely and he turned his gaze slowly back to Eros, seeing if the other man agreed. Eros took a deep breath, shrugging in response.

"Possibly but...I don't know. I just feel like...if I knew more about...me..." His eyes shot up to Jack's then, feeling his heart pound in his chest again.

"...if I found out more about me, then maybe...I can figure out more. Ya know?" Just as he spoke, Tooth came fluttering from the bright foliage of the area, and giggled as she saw all the boys together.

"Hi! How's the practicing going, Eros?" She asked and Eros took a deep breath again, smiling to try and hide his frustration. Jack gazed at Eros from the corner of his eyes, knowing that the man's previous statement wasn't something that would just go away. Several times already, he had asked for Tooth about gaining back some of his memories, wanting to know more. Only to have Tooth deny him, saying that it would do more harm than good at the moment, and frustrating the poor man into a fiery inferno for a couple hours.

"It's going okay but...Tooth...I really want those memories. Sandy said that I only need to have the little teeth holders to actually see the memory! I think I can handle whatever they tell me now!" He complained and Tooth glared daggers at Sandy, who tried to look as innocent as possible, but failing horribly. Eros had asked him question after question about memories, having grown curious about them ever since finding out what exactly Tooth did. Tooth fluttered down to stand on the ground, holding up her hands in a gesture of calmness towards Eros, and the man felt his hair flame up. He knew the woman was going to deny him again.

"I'm serious Tooth. I want to know. I'm sick and tired of not knowing what all is going on with my own fucking body!" He yelled out and silence filled the area. All eyes turned to Tooth, a hurt expression on her face. She knew how difficult it was for someone to not remember something that they wanted to. She had watched for many years as each spirit was created in the world and how they struggled to accept their new positions and to forget about the past. All were curious about who they were in their former lives and she had learned long ago, about how dangerous it could be. She had seen how a good spirit could turn so desperately dark from the memories they found.

"Please Tooth...please..." Eros pleaded, his eyes narrowing into pain as he tried to show how desperate he was now. Tooth felt an ache in her own chest, wanting to help the other feel better so badly, not wanting to see those eyes turn downward.

"Eros-"

"Tooth, wait." She paused, jerking her head over to Jack. He approached slowly on light feet, hand reaching out to gently touch Tooth's back, and his eyes staring down at the ground. It had been long enough, he knew. Months had passed by now and Jack had a feeling that Eros just wouldn't let this go. Not until he found out whatever part he wanted to know. Slowly, he looked up to Tooth, nervous tension in his eyes, and she frowned.

"If you think so, Jack. Just...be careful." As she spoke, a baby tooth came fluttering down with a small golden parcel. Lowering it to Jack's hand and seeing Eros' picture from when he had been a small child. Taking a deep breath, he gazed back up to the man, holding up the golden parcel that held all his baby teeth. They held more than just his childhood memories. The last baby tooth, Jamie had kept a hold on, wanting to have an excuse for Tooth to come and hang out with him more often. He had held onto it for so long, that it had retained all the memories of Eros' youth and up to his teenage years. Up to when they have first started admitting their feelings to one another.

Eros lit up, jumping down from the rock and reaching out to grasp the golden parcel. His fingers cradling it as if it were a holy relic. Then golden eyes came up to meet with Jack's icy blue, filled with the hope that he would finally understand what all was going on within him. To finally understand why he felt he had such a strong connection with the snow spirit but the sight of those eyes were filled with worry and his smile faltered for just a moment. Jack reached out, grasping Eros' hands, and Eros lacing his fingers with the other into a tight grip. Smoke went up into the sky from their contact and Jack gave a pained smile.

"Let's go somewhere else for this." He stated simply and Eros nodded his head, allowing the other to fly them up into the sky and back into the tunnels. This was going to be so hard for Jack, he could already feel it. The tightness in his chest that told him that he would either get extremely hurt, as he had felt so many times since knowing the other man, or he would become more elated than he had ever been before. The uncertainty of it, almost made him run away, but he wouldn't. He refused to run away from the chance of getting back his beloved.

A/C: And that's the end of Chapter Five! We know who the bad guy is! For those interested in seeing how Yara looks in his human form, you can see it on my y!gallery account (username: jaysin) or on my deviantart (merlin87tx).


	6. Chapter 6

A/C: Hey all! I really apologize for the lateness of the story. Work decided to launch itself at me from the darkest of depths and throw me into the chaos of reworking schedules and dealing with personal stuff that I wished I didn't need to do.

But here it is! Chapter Six! I will try to get the next chapter out sometime this week and possibly, another after that! Thank you to those who are sticking around!

Chapter Six

The flight out was a silent one. Jack not wanting to risk the chance that Eros would want him to go away during this difficult task. There were a million things that could be said and most would make the situation that much harder. Jack's main concern though, was taking the man to a place that would be more comfortable. Someplace safer and more secure than the dark and cold crevice he had seen is memory in. He knew one place that would mean more to the other than any other.

Home. The once small town came into view after a few minutes of flight, streets deserted by the late hour that they arrived. Street lamps lit up small areas along the sidewalk as they flew past it and towards the frozen pond. The only area in the town that hadn't really changed, where children still skated and played around, and the one place that held a lot of meaning to Jack. And after Eros finally saw his memory, perhaps a place that even he would still call a special place.

The two men slowly came to a landing on the soft and freshly laid snow. Eros pulling away and having only eyes for the golden case in his hands, fingers tightening around its solid frame as he felt the want to open it rise. He knew that this would answer everything, he just knew it. At the least, it would tell him why he was so encompassed and involved in the snow spirit. Turning his gaze back towards Jack, he gave him a tentative smile, Eros took a deep breath.

"Go ahead...I'll be right here." Jack said in a quiet and comforting way, both hands grasping the staff hard, and his entire body leaning against its strong length. Then slowly, Eros turned back to the case, and took a deep breath. His hands shook a little, nervous for some reason, and he had to shake his head a bit before refocusing on the object. Jack stared on, an eyebrow shooting up in curiosity as he saw Eros hesitate. He reached a hand out, smoke rising as the cold digits touched Eros' shoulder.

"What's wrong? You said you wanted to see them...the memories..." Eros' hands dropped, left hand still digging fingers into the solid case, but his gaze turning away.

"I...I'm nervous...how stupid is that? I just want to know..." Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Want to know what?" It was Eros' turn to slowly turn his head, gazing at the other with nervous tension strumming throughout his body, and a weak smile coming to his face.

"I want to know why...I want to touch you so badly..." The words knocked Jack back a few steps, eyes widening as a mixture of emotions flooded through him. He had known that the other had to have felt something, especially after the kiss that Eros had sprung on him, but he hadn't expected it to be that insistent. The weeks and days that the fiery spirit had demanded his memories, were because he wanted to know why he wanted Jack? That single admittance made Jack's world spin. He raised a hand up, coughing into a fist before moving it to ruffle the hair on the top of his head. His gaze falling down to his suddenly interesting feet and the cold appendage kicking at the ice-covered pond.

"Haha...well...I don't...what do you...you mean, you like me?" Both hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie, a gleeful smile on his face. Eros looked away, a bright flush coming to his cheeks, and Jack had to hold back a giggle. The large man, towering way over Jack's small and thin frame, was actually blushing like an embarrassed teen. Like how he had so many years before. In the same place, both standing there, facing one another, and Jack feeling the tightness in his chest once again. Taking a deep breath, he smiled as he saw the emotions run across Eros' face, looking just as nervous as he had back then, but for a different reason.

"Well, I mean...I feel...I don't...I uh..." Jack floated gently forward, a hand reaching out to turn Eros' face around so that they came face to face. His blue eyes wide, waiting expectantly and Eros' breath catching in his throat as he stared back in slight fear from how the event was turning. Slowly, Jack pulled away, a hand caressing Eros' face for a moment longer before reaching down to grasp the golden case. He brought Eros' hand up with the case, eyes still locked with Eros, and smiling as his other hand came around to open it. Eros' eyes shot open as a bright light emanated from the small compartment within, filling up the space between them, and his eyes narrowing from the force of it.

The first thing he saw was a frightening battle. Black sand swirling around him, a laugh that brought chills to his spine. The small boy, one that he recognized from the pictures on Jack's wall, stood defiantly in the street. His hand raising up as the black sand blasted towards him, his small hand coming up as if he could stop the sand from harming him, and Eros found himself yelling out in fear.

But the sand tuned to gold, spreading out and turning into delightful, dream-like creatures that made all the children present laugh in excitement and awe. Eros' eyes widened as he saw Jack, whooping in glee on the ground before turning down to the boy and patting him on the back. The look of admiration that the young man gave Jack made Eros' chest ache, his eyes narrowing in slight pain and his hand coming to his chest as he saw the emotions.

"Good going, Jamie!" Then Jack turned away, flying up into the sky to battle the dark spirit that floated high above them. His arm bringing back the staff before shooting off a blast to try to harm the spirit once again. Eros covered in eyes, blocking the bright light that shot through the sky like a giant bolt of lightning. Then the light faded away from around the edges of his palm, golden eyes narrowed as he lowered his hand to see him in a different scene.

The same young man but slightly older, a teenager. Skipping and running along the street, calling out to Jack, laughing with what little breath he had as he tried to keep up with the playful spirit. Jack calling back to the boy, calling him Jamie over and over, enticing him to follow him before throwing a snowball at the figure. Jamie dodging the bombardment with ease, laughing out loudly. Eros barely caught the gazes of the passersby, staring strangely at the young man who was running and laughing for no clear reason.

"Jack! Wait!" The boy called out, waving a hand at the spirit that flew away a little faster but pausing as the boy called out to him. Eros smiled, enjoying the scene of the playful boy and his friend, enjoying each other's company. He turned to look around the area and paused as he caught sight of himself in a shop window, a face that was all too familiar. But he had little time to inspect the first sight of his face any further as the scene changed once again.

This time, Eros was standing on the pond again. His eyes looking around to see Jamie once more but older, a young man now, and his face all too familiar once again. The older Jamie standing in front of a confused looking Jack, towering over him as Eros did now. Then a gasp escaping him as he saw Jamie lean down, kissing the snow spirit in such a shy manner that it was almost painfully sweet to see. Eros' chest ached as he watched, the young man pulling away to stare silently at the shocked snow spirit, before turning to run away.

Eros' hand shot up to his chest, gripping his hand into a tight fist against his chest, feeling the erratic beating of his heart. Then the scene switching again, his eyes shooting up to see a bed. Two bodies writhing together, cold breath floating into the air as the two embraced each other, hips grinding, and lips parting to release slow moans of pleasure. A blush stole over Eros' cheeks, eyes widening to an impossible size before he stumbled backwards.

But there was no mistaking it. There was Jack, writhing and gasping out with his eyes shut tightly, white hair flung back as he gripped at the body above him. The other man, dark hair swinging and dripping with moisture as he too brought his head upwards, showing that same boy Eros had just seen only a moment before. The golden case fell from his hands as his entire form fell backward onto the ice, hands flying back to catch himself as he stared straight ahead. The memory slowly easing away to expose the real world around him.

Jack stood on silently, waiting for the other to go through the entire memory that would be shown. He wasn't sure what part of the man's life he would see but as the time passed and Eros' face changed to one of shock, he could take a good guess on what the man had seen. Then as Eros fell backwards, nearly throwing the golden case from him, Jack took a surprised breath inwards.

Then he waited. The silence that filled the air almost becoming as sharp as a knife, his hands gripping the staff so tightly that the old wood creaked out dangerously. Eros' eyes slowly coming back into focus, turning upwards towards Jack, still wide and filled with shock. Fingertips dug into the ice, melting away the frozen pond slightly as he sat there in shock, his emotions running rampant.

He had expected to see something surprising. Had expected to see something that would rock his world but he hadn't guess on just how far it would go. The kiss, he had almost expected but the intimate aftermath...that had been far more than a surprise. His entire body shook, memories flooding back into his mind, and that night coming to the forefront. A blush came over his entire face and as he stared at Jack, he realized that the other knew just what he was remembering.

Embarrassment took hold of him. He moved to stand up with a jerk, turning around, and shooting up into the air with a burst of heat. His hands coming to cover his face, his body growing warm from the memory that continued to play in the back of his mind. The information was too much, had been much more profound than he had expected, and he wasn't sure on how to react. Well, his body knew what to do but the uncertain mind, told him to run. Never had he felt so torn.

Jack stared up, not moving an inch as he watched the other fly away. A soft, slow sigh escaped him, cold fog appearing before his face as he watched. He knew that it would be too much for the other. Tooth had expected it as well but the man had been so insistent. What did hurt though, was the idea that he would just fall back into the man's arms. That they would embrace each other as partners that were separated for so long, wanting to touch each other, and enjoy the other. The moment that had passed between them before they opened the golden case, had almost led him to believe it would happen.

The hopeful part of him had hoped that their love would rekindle or that the other would ask him questions. But again, that was the hopeful part of him.

Closing his eyes tightly, Jack's chin dropped down to his chest, and he fought against the pain that invaded him. He was the spirit of fun and all these painful obstacles, were taking their toll on the snow spirit. It was almost as if he could feel his powers waning, his energy level dropping down into a spiral of depression. Taking in a deep yet shaky breath, Jack fought against the dark feelings that collected within him.

Jack was so concentrated, that he didn't hear the danger that lurked nearby. Jack let out a surprised yell as something slammed into his side, forcing his entire body to fly across the length of the pond, and straight into a frozen tree. Bright lights danced in front of his eyes as he tried to focus them on whatever had just attacked him. He hadn't expected to see Pitch, standing in the center of the pond, his black robe billowing around him with renewed power. Jack's eyes instantly narrowed and he pounced to his feet, moving into a defensive stance.

"Pitch! What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled out but his words were a little shaky, filled with the shock of seeing the man and the lingering pain from Eros. Pitch heard the slight quiver, his eyebrow quirking up in interest as he a crooked smile graced his face.

"Why Jack...are you so delighted in my presence that you quiver before me? I know I am quite a specimen but please, contain yourself." Pitch said in a rather mocking tone and Jack had to roll his eyes, blue orbs turning into an unamused stare at the dark spirit. This guy was just too much, always believing that he was truly some kind of prince that should be worshiped. But what the hell was he doing here? Had he purposely come out to attack him or to try and harm Eros?

A slight movement in the treeline brought Jack's attention back to the situation, his head turning to look around Pitch's form and into the darkness behind him. The same darkness that Jack had seen only a few weeks before, a dark cloaked figure that stood deathly silent now. The hood made it appear that he was staring straight at Jack, making a strong shiver run down the snow spirit's body. But he had little time to actually find out more about the dark figure as Pitch threw yet another blast of black sand.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed out loudly as he slid across the icy pond, his right shoulder aching from the attack. His hand shot up, covering the pain that invaded his body as his eyes shot up to the dark figure that was towering over him, golden eyes staring back down at him in return. Then a deep voice rang out across the area, almost a hiss, and making Jack's entire body shudder in revulsion.

"Pitch...this is not him..." Yara said but Pitch ignored the creature as he threw yet another blast, wrapping black sand in a tight constriction around the snow spirit. Jack let out a slightly gurgled sound as the sand wrapped tighter, choking the air out of his lungs, and his legs shaking back and forth in desperation for breath. Pitch smiled evilly, enjoying the torment that came across the spirit's face, and wishing to see more of it. He had little chance to do more though as the cloaked figure came to wrap around Pitch, forcing the spirit to release the black sand in surprise.

"Pitch...did we forget? Forget who is in charge?!" Yara whispered sadistically in the nightmare spirit's ear and Pitch jerked his head away, glaring daggers at the spirit that was too close for comfort. Pitch hated that the creature was having so much control but he was controlling the situation far more than Pitch. Yara had made sure to only give him two children, just enough energy to move out of his cave and into the world. Just enough energy to attack those that would confront him and to be able to put up some fight but not enough to make any serious damage if confronted by more than one. Yara was controlling almost the entire situation. Pitch jerked himself away, attempting to brush away that sickening feeling of hopelessness that the other tried to punish him with.

"God damn you, Yara. Must you touch me?!" Pitch complained and the dark spirit leaned in close, stopping only a few centimeters away from Pitch's face.

"I will do as I please, Pitch...just as I always do. Now, come." Pale hands clenched into tight fists as Pitch continued his glare, gritting his teeth together hard enough to hear them creak, and his entire form shaking. Snapping his head around, he gazed back at Jack, who watched in silence as the two fought. Blue eyes wide, he couldn't figure out what he was seeing. The dark figure was giving orders to Pitch?! What was the world coming to?! But the thoughts halted as Pitch launched himself forward, delivering a painful punch to the snow spirit's face before slowly walking away, rubbing his knuckles from the light pain of the hit.

Jack's head turned downward, spitting to rid his mouth of the blood that erupted from the cut on his lip, a small droplet coming down his chin. Turning his gaze upwards, he caught the last sights of the cloaked figure and Pitch, disappearing into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

A/C: *hangs head* Again, sorry. My schedule has finally lightened up though! So hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out soon. Thank you for those have stayed tuned!

Chapter Seven

Jack couldn't believe it. What the hell had just happened to him?! He had been surprised to see Pitch, that was for sure, but he hadn't expected the other...thing. Just the sight of Pitch had sent him reeling, believing that he the dark spirit was trying to go about some evil plan as he had before. The other creature though, sent a chill through Jack. The very presence of the creature had made him feel as if all the world was dark and that there was nothing.

Shiver at the memory, he forced his attention back to flying through he wind, eyes narrowing as he fought through the pain of it against his skin. As distracted as he was, he didn't expect the sudden object flying at him and hitting him square in the side. It wasn't painful but he lost concentration, falling down towards the ground and the object finally coming into view.

Jamie. Jack's eyes widened as he saw Jamie, the man wrapping his arms around Jack as he came face to face with him. The wind throwing their hair around as they both fell towards the ground, Jack opening his mouth to yell out why he had just tackled him like that, but finding his mouth otherwise occupied. Jack's eyes widened as Jamie leaned forward, placing his lips on top of the other. Smoke filling around them from their bodies touching, a gasp leaving Jack as his eyes fluttered closed, and his hands moving to wrap around Eros' neck.

Just as they were coming close to the ground, the wind came down to slow their descent. Their bodies still pulled together tightly as they came down to the snowy bank, mist filling the air as Eros' warmer body pressed against the cold snow. With his own eyes closed, he deepened the kiss, groaning as he licked and moved his lips against the coolness of Jack's lips, and the snow spirit not fighting the initiation at all.

Then slowly, almost painfully, they pulled away from one another. Eros' face staying close as he stared down at the other, his eyes searching out the shocked yet happy face. Jack's eyes watering slightly as he thought that finally, his beloved Jamie's memories had returned, but not wanting to break the profound moment. But Eros did not remember. He only knew that what he had just seen before, was what he had been feeling all along for the other, but not realizing their connection to one another.

"Jack...I do not remember everything but...I want to. Ever since I woke up and saw you, I somehow knew you." He said, his arms wrapping tighter around the other, and taking a deep breath. Gazing downward, he tried to collect the rampant images that ran through his mind, to put them into a single coherent thought. Jack raised his hand up, pulling Eros' back towards him.

"Eros-"

"No, listen. I want you to tell me everything. I don't know if the emotions are from who I had been but...if I grew to care for you so much that it came with me into my next stage in life...then there must have been something. Something so amazing about you, that I just couldn't let you go." Eros' arms tightened even further, his head falling down towards Jack's, pressing their foreheads together and shivering at the contact.

"Do you still love that man? The man I had been before?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly as he wondered if Jack was in love with a man that he no longer was. Jack answered by wrapping his arms around the other, pressing their bodies tighter and hugging Eros against him. Resting his chin on Eros' shoulder, he took a deep breath.

"You are still that man, Eros. Just because you became an immortal now, does not mean you are a new person. I do still love that man. I still love you." As he spoke, Jack slowly pulled away, allowing Eros to sit up so that they could look upon one another. Jack's blue eyes sparkling as he looked up, a soft smile coming to his face as he spoke, and a single hand moving to caress Eros' cheek. Eros' took a breath, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows furrowing together from the wave of emotion he saw on the man's face.

Then leaning down, he took Jack's mouth against his own once again, kissing Jack with the fierceness of the love that he felt in his chest for the other. Though he did not remember all their time together, he could not deny the truth of what he was feeling. He knew that it felt right though, just knew that where he was, in Jack's arms, was where he was meant to be.

Jack felt like his chest was going to burst, a single tear falling down along the side of his face. He almost didn't believe it. Couldn't believe that he had gotten more of his love back, could actually hold the man against him, to feel his heat against the coolness he had always felt. His legs moved, one wrapping around Eros' leg, wanting to meld himself to the other, and Eros not fighting against it all.

Their movements became more heated, their tongues dancing against one another as they lost themselves in each other's touch. Jack moaning out Eros' name, his eyes drifting closed, arching back as Eros' tongue moved down from his lips to his neck. Eros groaning at the coolness against the tongue and the minty taste of Jack's skin against his tongue. One hand moving down to lift up the hem of Jack's sweater, exposing the flesh and pressing his own upper body against Jack as he practically ripped his own shirt over his head.

"Eros...we don't..." Jack groaned out, panting heavily as he saw that Eros intended to touch him right then and there. He worried that the man was pushing himself too far, believed that he was doing this out of a desperate act to remember, but Eros' gaze made him pause.

"I do. You do. We both want and need this, Jack." Eros said, knowing that he had to touch Jack. Memories or no, he knew what he was feeling. He knew that the man before him was who he wanted and he did not doubt that. Jack remained silent, his eyes staying on Eros as the man stared up at him, and he bit down on his lower lip.

"Are you-ah!" As he spoke, Eros leaned down, licking along Jack's stomach, leaving a trail of fiery heat that sizzled along Jack's cold flesh. Jack arched his back, white hair flinging back into the snow, and a loud groan escaping him at the sudden sensation. His hands grasping at the ground on either side of him, his eyes fluttering as he tried to focus. Eros didn't stop, his hands moving up along either side of Jack's torso, creating a burning path as he pulled the hoodie up, exposing more of the snow spirit's body to the elements.

Eros moved back up then, his hand reaching into Jack's pants, grasping the other man in a tight heat. Jack almost yelled out his pleasure, eyes snapping open to look at Eros, his arms moving to wrap around the man's neck. One hand slithered down, reaching into Eros' pants to grasp the other in return, leaning forward to press their lips together as they stroked one another.

"Jack..." Eros moaned out in a breathy voice, his lips parting as he deepened the kiss, twining their tongues together. A throaty moan escaping Jack as Eros and he stroked each other in turn, their hands becoming slick with each other's precum. Eros pushing his lips against Jack's, biting and nibbling on the offered lip, and wanting to taste more of the coolness of the man's mouth.

The mist floated up around their bodies as they rubbed against one another, snow melting away to reveal the grassy hill beneath, moisture clinging to their bodies as they grinded against each other. Eros' eyes widening as he looked down to see Jack's pale skin become pink, as if the man's icy exterior was melting away from the heat of their actions, and loving the light blush over Jack's cheeks. Jack staring up at him with wide blue eyes, appearing as if he were lost in the sensations that they enacted on one another. Eros heating up Jack's body, while Jack cooled down his own.

"Eros...I can't...I..." Eros' hand was moving almost frantically now, matched by Jack's own hand, and the fiery spirit nodded his head. He could already feel the familiar pooling of heat in his stomach, could feel Jack's legs quivering on either side of his hips, and he knew they would not last long. Leaning down, they kissed one another again, finding that they just couldn't pull away from each other. Their hips grinding against each other, hands moving jerkily, Jack arching up as he felt his release coming.

"Eros!" Jack called out, his feet digging hard into the moist grass beneath him, one hand gripping at the ground as if he would flow away, and his entire body growing taut as he released in Eros' hand. The appearance of Jack, coupled with the sound of his name being shouted out in desperate pleasure, forced his own climax. His head throwing back, eyes closing for a moment as his mouth gaped open, gasping out as he released as well, calling out Jack's name.

Time stopped for only a moment as they found release with one another. A deep form of connection renewing between them both as time slowly came back to its rightful speed. Eros catching himself on his free hand, gazing down at Jack as the snow spirit returned the look. Their breaths coming out in heavy pants, smoke billowing out from them and around them still, and unspoken words passing between them.

Eros leaning down, a hand gently placing itself behind Jack's head, and gazing at the man with renewed wonder instead of confusion. Jack slowly leaning forward as Eros gestured him, their eyes never wavering as they knew that they were recreating a special moment between them, that not even faded memories could erase. The connection becoming complete as they kissed one another, forming a solid strand between them, and knowing that nothing could break them apart.

Elsewhere

"Do you think they're okay?" Tooth's voice rang out, her body flittering around as she looked around nervously. She had been going on since the two had left with the memory box and she worried that the man hadn't taken it well. That he and Jack had somehow gotten into trouble and she felt completely at fault. She knew that she shouldn't have given Eros the box yet, that he wasn't ready for it, but Eros had been so insistent on it! Rubbing her hands together, she continued to fly around until a small toy flew in front of her path, haltering her movements. Looking down, she saw Bunny lounging on a table, and frowning at her.

"Relax, Tooth. There isn't anythin' we can do 'bout it right now anyway." Bunny added, sighing deeply as he spoke, his arms wrapping across his chest. It was the truth. There was little that they could do for the two men, both of them having to deal with quite a blow, and more than likely, one of them having a conniption fit from it all. North sat nearby, his hands playing around with a toy as he looked at it with mock concentration, but his mind whirling with worry for the two. Sandy spinning around in a chair, his eyes staring at nothing in particular as he thought deeply about the situation as well.

"I know but-"

"Tooth, really. There is nothing we can do."

"Yes, nothing you can do. That sounds like how it will be very soon." The sudden voice made all three jerk, their eyes widening and turning as they gazed about the factory. The dark and malevolent voice ringing through the vastness of the factory. Bunnymund jerked to a standing position, his hand reaching for the boomerang on his back. North jumping up as well, his voice yelling out for his weapons and a yeti running off to retrieve them. Tooth freezing in the air, narrowing her eyes as she looked around to spot the darkness that usually preceded Pitch. Sandy flying up to form a golden cloud beneath him, his entire body ready for the probable battle that would ensue.

"Pitch, what the hell ya doin' here?!" Bunny yelled out, looking around until they jerked towards the large globe. A dark cloud coming over the top of the globe and Pitch slowly coming up from its depths in a large swirl of black sand, his arms behind his back, and a wicked smile on his face. The four Guardians stood their ground, positioning themselves into fighting stances, and North being the only one to move as the yeti threw his weapons to him. As he caught them, he took a step forward, pointing the sword at Pitch.

"Why you here, Pitch?!" The large man yelled out, eyes narrowing at the dark figure in a menacing manner, and Pitch smirking. Scoffing slightly, he lifted a hand up to look at his nails, ignoring the four that looked at him with hatred in their eyes.

"It is not I that you need to worry about...Guardians..." Pitch said calmly, his eyes slowly moving back to the four, his smile slowly fading to a slight smirk. Gulping back the sudden protrusion in his throat, he gazed up at the darkest corner of the factory, his smile fading away completely. The four turned their eyes in the direction that Pitch looked at, confused as to what the dark spirit was talking about.

Leaving them open. As they looked away, Yara attacked from the opposite corner. His large cloak spreading out to encompass all four Guardians and tightening them up together in one quick movement. The four Guardians cursed out, struggling against the black cape that wrapped around them, fighting against the wrapping that threatened their very existence. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy surprised as they faced this new danger that suddenly came out from the darkness. North, being the only one to stand still, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening.

"Yara..." A dark laughter filled the room as the cloth wrapped tight, making all four Guardians press their backs up against one another. Bunnymund and Tooth still fighting, struggling against the binding as North stared at the dark figure that came out from the shadows of the factory. A cloaked figure that slowly approached, almost floating around them as he approached where North was in the mix, a white set of teeth glowing as he approached. A hand coming up to slowly remove the head covering, exposing Yara's face.

A dark head, void of any hair, but terrifying from the deep branding on his face. A sickly blue color was the monster's skin, bright red eyes, and a rather human looking face. North knew better though and he narrowed his eyes as Yara came up to him. Slowly, Yara reached a hand out, smiling as he touched the tip of his finger against the side of North's face. North jerked his head away, glaring daggers at the creature.

"Hello, North. It has been some time, has it not?" Yara stated, chuckling under his breath as he took a step back, tilting his head down as he moved around the group of four. Tooth froze as she saw his face, eyebrows knitting together as she gazed upon this unknown enemy.

"Who are you?" Yara laughed, Pitch jerking at the loud sound.

"Who am I? Oh, that is right, you are one of the younger ones, are you not? North...would you enlighten the others?" Turning away from them, Yara slowly made his way up to the top of the globe in a mixture of smoke and dark cloth, appearing beside Pitch. Pitch shuddering as he felt his cousin stand so close, turning away from him in an attempt to dissuade the dark creature's abilities against him. Meanwhile, North sighed deeply before turning his head to look at the others.

"He is Yara. Spirit of hopelessness. Creature that suck hope from all, leaving them only as empty shell." His eyes glued onto Yara then, glaring at the dark spirit. Bunnymund let out a clearing cough, closing his eyes for a second.

"That's all well and good but how about are we supposed to get rid of this guy? We all know how to fight Pitch, cheeky little bugger." Pitch glared at the rabbit, wanting to send the damn blue bunny off through a wall, but Yara raised a hand up to halt the commotion.

"I can answer that. I am looking for Hope. He has returned in the world and I want him." The four Guardians looked at each other in confusion before turning back towards Yara and the silence made the dark spirit's smile falter. Letting his hand fall down to his sides, he tilted his head as he kept up the small smirk on his face.

"Do not feign misunderstanding with me. Where is hope?" North gritted his teeth together as he yelled back a reply. Bunny lifted his head then, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm the Easter bunny mate, I'm hope." Yara laughed, his face heading up towards the skylight, gazing at the sun for a moment before gazing down at the rabbit. Tilting his head to the side, he released a soft breath before shaking his head.

"No rabbit, you are the life of new beginnings. I speak of hope of mankind...that which drives the...humans..." North lifted his shoulders, anger lacing his fingers.

"There is no hope spirit here, Yara!" Silence filled the room then, Yara's eyes closing as he turned his head back and forth, popping the sudden tension in his neck. Then turning towards Pitch, red eyes meeting yellow, and a sinister grin coming to both of their faces. Both of them turning their heads down to the four Guardians, who stared back up with slight fear in their eyes.

"Then...we have no use for you."


End file.
